Four Years Alone
by acantabloom
Summary: The tennis club is holding a birthday party for Inui. Tezuka is irritable, and Fuji tries to explain to him what makes birthdays so important. TezukaFuji


**A/N: So here's Four Years Alone, the fourth oneshot in my TezukaFuji series. **

**The others are: **

**One Old Memory**

**Two First Kisses**

** Three Counters**

**They are connected in theme, not plot, so you don't have to read those to understand this one (although if you like it, you will probably enjoy them as well). Four Years Alone is set around the same time as Three Counters, chronologically after OOM and TFK. Is is set in the summer of Tezuka and Fuji's second year.**

**So, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. Alas. **

* * *

Most people would not notice the extra crease in Tezuka's brow, or the glint of irritation behind his always-stern gaze, but such things rarely escape Fuji's attention. Even if he couldn't read the physical signs (he can), he is all too aware of the days when Tezuka seems to be ignoring him, the days when there are no light touches to his shoulder, or a brief, stolen kiss in a secluded corner before practice.

He knows he should tread carefully when Tezuka is in a bad mood, but he has trouble resisting the temptation of trying to jolly him out of it somehow. It usually doesn't work, but at least Fuji can be satisfied knowing that Tezuka rarely gets truly irritated with him, even if he is generally grumpy. (Grumpy isn't an adjective that most people would choose to describe Tezuka, but Fuji finds it amusing. It always brings to mind the image of Tezuka as a crotchety old man. He hasn't shared this image with Tezuka yet. He's saving it for the right moment).

Fuji thinks that Tezuka is in a bad mood today because of the birthday party. Tezuka doesn't seem comfortable around birthday parties.

Today, the captain has let the team out of practice early to celebrate Inui's birthday. The entire tennis club is invited to attend, but it quite obviously the second-years' celebration. Inui was not permitted to provide his own cake—Eiji and Oishi are the providers of the enormous white and pick sugary confection, on which they are eagerly setting up the candles. Taka-san is putting the finishing touches on a giant array of his father's sushi. Thanks to Fuji, the clubhouse is elaborately decorated. His camera hangs around his neck, ready to snap as many amusing photos as possible.

Inui, with his usual sinister grin, blows out the candles. They flicker, and relight. He tries twice more, only to be met with failure.

About half the room turns to look at Fuji. His innocent smile does not waver.

"Fujiko!" Eiji wails. "You said you would get ordinary ones this time."

"At least they didn't explode this time," Oishi consoles him.

Why is everyone so unnaturally suspicious? Ah, yes, it was at Oishi's birthday just about a month ago that Fuji brought the sparklers.

Oishi bustles off to get water to extinguish the candles, but Tezuka is already prepared. With a tongs, he carefully removes each candle from the cake and drops them in a cup of water, where they die with a pathetic hiss. Then, he begins to cut slices of the cake. Fuji moves into line to get one. The two first years, Momo-chan and Kaidoh, are squabbling over a piece with a large frosted decoration, and Fuji deftly snatches it from between them. It is a moment before they notice, and look around in confusion.

Fuji digs into the cake with a sigh of contentment.

"You seem happy," Tezuka comments, coming over to him, his own small piece of cake untouched.

"I love birthday parties," Fuji says, savoring the frosting melting on his tongue. "Since I have so few myself."

Tezuka nods. Fuji loves that Tezuka is the only person who does not need to ask why Fuji will only celebrate his birthday on February 29th. Even Fuji's family has never understood, although he tries to explain that it would be cheating, that the wait only makes it better. It allows him to enjoy other peoples' birthdays. Tezuka understands all this, without needing to ask.

"We'll have to do a big party for you, next time," Fuji says. "Aren't you excited?"

"I don't care much for birthdays." Tezuka doesn't soften the truth.

"Birthdays are wonderful," Fuji says. He spears a piece of cake and stuffs it into Tezuka's mouth, quickly enough that Tezuka doesn't have time for evasive action.

Tezuka chews, and swallows. That little crease in his forehead appears again. Grumpy, Fuji thinks.

"Birthdays give you a chance to celebrate with everyone, and think about all the things you have to be thankful for. And they also let you look back on all the things you've done since your last birthday, and all the things you want to do before your next one. It's like a grounding point in time."

Tezuka takes a tentative bite of his own cake.

"We'll have to celebrate your next birthday, then."

"That won't be until I'm sixteen," Fuji points out. He smiles. Tezuka is not fooled.

"Think how much we will have to look back on by then," Tezuka says. "And how much to look forward to."

Fuji feels a knot in his stomach finally relax.

"All right," he says. "I'm expecting a really good present. You have a few years to work on it."

Tezuka's hand reaches out to brush a cake crumb from his shoulder.

"You won't be disappointed."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **


End file.
